


三厂脑洞06

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [34]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞06

这次还是GV世界。  
明轩的GV之路。

明轩是公司老员工，口碑非常好。特别敬业，但是因为本身不喜欢在社交媒体上活动，也比较安静，而且一开始拍的都是比较中规中矩的片子，属于质量绝对有保证，但是没有很爆的那种。加上明轩花絮里总是很严肃很认真的样子，观众会觉得哇是大哥哥不可以随便开玩笑这种。  
实际上也是照顾人的严格但是温柔的大哥哥哦。  
属于那种真的特别认真，如果一个镜头不满意，会让男优糕重新来一遍的！  
对于那些无脸汁男糕，也是糕还没有演出的角色，对于这位大哥哥表示压力很大！虽然明轩真的会照顾人，可是严格起来也真的......榨干到一滴都没有啊。  
然后蓝爵来了。  
蓝爵真的是外星人！本体是触手，其实是想来地球找繁育的母体苗床。  
和JXB48都做过哦，但是......  
谅谅本来应该是最好的母体选择，但是龙的血统特别霸道了，谅谅揣谁的崽子最后都是龙。  
谅谅：哦豁。  
然后其他人也不行，因为要触手本体插入射精才可以受孕，而且因为触手插入很可怕加上很大嘛，会改造被艹的JXB48，短时间内痛感降低到1/10，快感增加10倍，同时大脑队友恐惧的处理会非常迟钝。  
然后就......很容易阿黑颜了。  
过分多的潮吹会把精液带出来，就不行！  
所以最后还是拜托了明轩。  
明轩本来真的不拍这种的，但是都很辛苦的拜托了，而且弟弟们都不行，只好自己上了。  
结果完全承受住了呢。  
其实被触手插入的时候差点崩溃，几次都要崩溃了，被蓝爵很温柔的抱着就觉得可以了。  
受孕成功，yes！  
确认受孕结束就可以放肆阿黑颜高潮，片子放出去，观众超满意。  
“公司真有钱！触手太逼真！”  
其实是真的......  
“以前明轩哥哥阿黑颜都只有一个镜头，现在居然十几分钟，我的小头为明轩流lui。”  
是啦，明轩因为很克制嘛，身体比较强也不像是弟弟被玩几下就阿黑颜，所以以前都没有多少特写，现在被蓝爵玩到整个变成神志恍惚的状态。  
顺便一提，蓝爵本体触手真的可以完全灌满明轩的身体哦，真的灌到吐精液的程度。以及蓝爵的精液其实很有营养的，灌过之后可以很久不吃东西。揣了外星蛋就每隔一周本体灌一次，其他时候就是人形态做。  
这次之后大家要求明轩的异种奸开系列的呼声越来越高，然后也开了！  
《异种奸！奴隶苗床の养成！》  
这种吧。  
总之就是星舰舰长明轩——军装哦！随舰医生庄森，偷渡客威廉，作为明轩政敌监视明轩的银河议长高访，本来很短的飞船迁跃路程遇到意外，被蓝爵的飞船捕获，然后四个人都成为外星人蓝爵的育种苗床的故事！  
观众：“公司真有钱！这个特效！这个布景！”  
实际上都是蓝爵的飞船实景拍摄......偶尔几个特效也是蓝爵飞船的AI用什么宇宙PS、3DMAX、MAYA之类的自带的模板做的......完全没花钱呢！  
然后就是前半部分明轩被触手玩弄，一开始还很坚定，而且说好自己给蓝爵生蛋，放过其他人，但是后面军服被撕开到破破烂烂，肚子也被灌到鼓起来，就不行了！所以其他人也被蓝爵玩弄了！因为是触手，可以一次玩很多个人呢。  
在蓝爵抱着明轩离开，准备去检查受孕程度的时候，舱门缓缓关上，放满了各种外星生产器械的医疗仓里，触手们慢慢爬出来，缠住了眼神朦胧的其余三个JXB。  
“这几个苗床是你们的了，随意使用吧。”  
暗黑风格电子乐切入，演职员名单开始！  
彩蛋大概就是过了一段时间，已经完全被触手玩到失去神智的高访听到自己随身的信息终端接收的讯号。  
“一艘军用星舰在....星域失......舰上人员为......”  
信号断断续续的，但是高访还是听到了自己的名字。  
“......议长高访......”  
但是高访只是抬头看了看金属天花板，失去高光的双眼根本没有聚焦。  
触手又伸过来了哦。  
议长高访先生，请努力受孕吧❤。  
——不过，在他不知道的地方，还有人坚持想要救他。  
银河巡警林泽和议长的助手高阳顺着高访身上植入的定位信号找到地方，然后委托了星际海盗彭越和他们一起救出人来。彭越当然不想冒险，就决定送到地方就算了。  
彩蛋最后就是彭越的飞船驶向目的地星系，船上还有边缘星系地头蛇陈斌，彭越和陈斌的侄子感刚刚从中央星舰学院毕业的然然和小花。  
本来就准备拍一部，然后反响太好了！于是没办法拍成了三部曲。  
不过因为拍第二部时候明轩其实还在揣蓝爵的崽子，就没有太多真的异种玩弄这样，不然会伤到宝宝。  
第二部的话，大概就是林泽和高阳来到这个星球，几经努力终于进入蓝爵的基地内部，找到了已经变成繁育苗床，满脑子都是给蓝爵生蛋的几个JXB。  
当然啦，明轩不在，明轩可是能够上蓝爵床的奴隶苗床！  
反正就先是触手各种玩弄，林泽努力想唤醒高访的神智，但是没有用！  
没有办法，林泽只好拿了药水，准备腐蚀困住他们的触手，带着逃跑。布置药水爆炸点的路上，高阳被触手抓了，林泽自己做完了所有，正准备按下引爆按钮的时候......  
蓝爵出现了。  
高阳被困在拘束椅上，头上带着电击洗脑仪器，完全被玩坏的样子。  
已经从他思维里读到计划了！  
“苗床五号，你要去哪里？”  
可喜可贺！  
明轩是苗床但是也是蓝爵的爱人哦。  
彩蛋大概就是五个人被触手玩，小警花从抵死不从变成仅次于高访的碧池系。  
保有理智最多的居然是高阳！  
明轩已经怀孕了，会经常过来照顾他们，高阳几次试图逃跑，但是都被蓝爵抓回来，是明轩求情才放过的。  
最后大概就是高访的通讯器里断断续续的新闻。  
“目前......确认死......宣布放弃搜寻工作......让......悼念高访议长为......贡献。”  
连高阳眼睛的高光也没有了。  
第三部！  
明轩好容易卸货了，戏份也没多起来。  
总之就是......明轩和蓝爵拍的时候可以破廉耻，可是弟弟们也在场就觉得不行啦！太羞耻了。  
所以赶紧结束三部曲，再拍1V1这样。  
第三部就是明轩和蓝爵互相确定爱意之后，明轩求蓝爵放走其他人，但是五个JXB已经习惯被触手侵犯了，完全没办法过回没有人艹没有精液吞的生活。  
在外围接应的彭越他们发现真是捡到宝了哦。  
反正就是......  
其实一开始彭越有认真送回去，毕竟海盗也是有职业原则的，但是这几个完全......只能凑在一起一边互相玩弄，一边回忆以前被触手艹的生活。  
脱离了蓝爵的星球，其实个人意识就回来了，只不过过了太久繁育苗床的生活，已经没法正常了。  
所以最后还是被回来查看的彭越他们带走了。  
高访完全变成了碧池体质，现在就是跪在然然的飞船座位旁边，等着吃然然的精液。  
高阳在回航去边陲的路上被林耀正买走了，走之前还有和高访亲亲摩胸什么的，说“议长请继续努力，我也会努力哦❤。”  
威廉被陈斌要走了。  
林泽当然成了彭越的奴隶啦。  
庄森还是做医生，他就完全破廉耻了！之前陈斌有威胁他要把他卖去奴隶市场，庄森说不要啦卖去妓院比较好。结果还不是吃小花和然然的精液吃到开心。  
片尾彩蛋就是伪纪录片，彭越拿着手持记录仪这种，拍摄高访。  
然然摸着高访的头，说：“高议长现在是性奴隶，不会觉得不平衡吗？”  
高访笑嘻嘻的说：“没有哦，以前作为政客会为了奴隶的权益奔走，但是现在觉得做奴隶超棒的。”  
然然问：“真的吗？”  
高访点头：“真的哦，每天都可以吃到主人的肉棒和精液，今天也有好好吞下去。”然后张开嘴巴让彭越拍他舌头上的白浊。  
然后这段视频传播出去，轩然大波哦。  
高访当然被议会除名了，本来被当成死了还有荣誉议长的称号，现在完全没有了。  
然然又问高访：“议长现在被除名了，会不会不开心？”  
高访说：“不会的！只要主人喜欢我就好了！只要能够给主人带来快乐就可以了！”  
“现在满脑子只有性爱啊。”  
“还有主人❤。”  
终于暗黑系完结了！  
不过，其实然然是高访政策的受益人。高访随手签订的一个通商政策，让濒临破产的星系重新焕发生机，然然就是受益人。  
所以一直记住了他。  
扭曲的爱着呢。  
威廉和陈斌因为男子大生援交无惨系列还有新妻修行系列大卖，所以这次三部曲也拍了番外。  
大概就是威廉知道自己已经离不开阴茎和精液，又很怕陈斌把他卖到别的地方，就很努力讨好陈斌，做他的奴隶。  
陈斌也喜欢威廉，就是逗他。  
可是威廉害怕，威廉知道落在其他星际海盗手里会多可怕，就不敢当是开玩笑。  
慢慢慢慢陈斌也发现了，有点生气这个小孩儿怎么可以不顾自己身体。  
结果威廉说自己只要可以留下来做什么都行。  
陈斌问：让你喝我的尿你也喝吗？  
威廉当然不可以！但是他害怕，就闭着眼睛跪在陈斌面前，哭到不行还是张开嘴巴。  
陈斌抓起来就按在膝盖上打屁股！打的很用力那种！  
很生气！  
一边打一边跟威廉说他这样子好看又好艹还没原则的人会怎样，如果不是陈斌找到威廉，他早就被卖到没有法制的星球上供人玩弄了，说不定现在就是后巷里让路人随便插的肉洞，四肢都会被砍掉做成人棍这样！  
威廉怕死了！  
然后陈斌抱着他亲吻他说我不会伤害你的，要乖，要爱惜自己。  
还是甜滋滋的黑暗蜂蜜糖。  
不过因为威廉真的很招变态喜欢，作为陈斌表面奴隶实际爱人的时候，必须要穿贞操带！  
最后就是陈斌离开了彭越的飞船，回到自己的飞船上，把威廉的生物信息录入，告诉威廉他是除了自己以外唯一可以操控飞船的人。  
然后两个人坐在舰桥上，开始迁跃，威廉眼睛里有星辰闪动。  
毕竟啊，威廉原本也是星舰学员的学生呢。


End file.
